


Gone

by Captain_Nerdsalot



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Based on the original cast, Depression, Don't really ship these two but I wanted to do this for some reason, Eurydice deserved better, F/M, Microfiction, Orpheus is my poor son, Post-Doubt-Comes-In, Random & Short, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Seriously Orpheus is sad, This thing is REALLY SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nerdsalot/pseuds/Captain_Nerdsalot
Summary: [Happens after the events of Doubt Comes In]Orpheus looks back on his overflowing doubt, and his lost love - Eurydice.Alternate title: This is my first posted work please don't hate me- SPOILERS AHEAD! If you haven't finished the musical or the original myth, you have been warned





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey person! Welcome to my writing! I am sorta new to archive so please leave helpful criticism for me to work with on my next writing! Also, I just started listening to Hadestown about 3 days ago and I'm already obsessed. I think I have a theater addiction. Anyways, yeah! Enjoy my writing! 
> 
> P.S: If you haven't finished the musical or the original myth, SPOILER ALERT!!

The journey back from Hadestown felt like the weight of ten thousand bricks crushing Orpheus as he walked down the side of the dreaded train track to hell. With each step, another wave of guilt and heartbreak rolled over him. If he had just waited… waited until they were both home, he and his love. They could have been married -- happy, in love -- but he just couldn’t wait until the end of the road. The doubt had been pooling inside of him for the entire journey, and at that one dreaded moment, it overflowed. As soon as he felt his body jerk to look behind him, he knew he had made a horrible mistake. There she stood, his beautiful Eurydice. She had been following him the whole time. Why did he doubt Hades? Maybe if his doubts hadn’t taken him over, she would have been fine. Instead, she was to stay down in Hadestown for eternity. His Eurydice; the one woman he loved. His grief filled him; his thoughts, his feelings, his whole body was consumed by his misery. He feebly picked at the strings of his lyre, plucking out an old tune he used to play.

“I’m gonna hold you forever… The wind will never change on us… As long as we stay with each other… We’ll always be like this…” 

His Eurydice. Gone. 

She’s Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Told ya it was sad. Thanks for reading the ramblings of a sleep deprived human, and I hope you'll have a nice day, whoever you are! :3


End file.
